clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin Fan World Wiki
Loginscreen.png|Moon Festival|link=Moon Festival|linktext=The Moon Festival is on! Get the straw hat, and maybe even meet Rockhopper! LogoSA1CP.png|Space Adventure|link=Space Adventure|linktext=The Space Adventure is on! Battle in the moon and maybe meet Gary. rockhooperlogon1.png|Rockhooper Island Opening Party|link=Rockhooper Island Opening Party|linktext=The Island you are waiting for, Rockhooper Island! Rainbow puffle.jpg|A rainbow puffle! Get one today!|link=Rainbow Puffle Welcome to the Club Penguin Fan World Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fan World Wiki! Here you can make your very own fan fiction articles about Club Penguin. To create a page, click Contribute and then Add A Page. We are founded on March 3, 2012 by Orangebird763. We have many friendly and kind users like Aparnaa, Pinga Bird, Orangebird763, PixelBirdTrick and Sir Jjoeyxx. Feel free to edit but NO vandalism because we work very hard here to entertain ourselves with amazing things we think cp should have. Fan Penguin News Welcome to Fan Penguin News! Each week, news that are new will come in the new news while the news that already came goes into the old news. And from now on, every issue will come after the number of days. Today is the week of 08/09/12- 08/16/12. This is issue #5. New News Sir Jjoeyxx's Back To School Party! Sir Jjoeyxx here, and today I have special news about a party I'm hosting! It's about going back to school, something I usually don't 'celebrate but I guess it's worth it. Join us on Friday at 8:00pm BST on Server Alaska (Abominable is our backup server if Alaska in full and deputy backup is Yukon) in Jjoeyxx's Igloo on the map for a party you won't forget! Please sign your username and penguin name down below if coming: *''Username, Nickname - Penguin Name *Sir Jjoeyxx, Master of Carrotz! - Jjoeyxx (Penguin Name) *''Add here! '' Not again! Sorry for another delay in issue #6. We will not do delays again, Aparnaa and Sir Jjoeyxx, the writers will be up to date from now on! Space Adventure On Now! Quip and Qua returns to the moon, and now It's your turn to defeat them! The new game "Card-Jitsu Moon" will be every after 4 years. You don't want to miss the game because it will not return until Space Shooter 2016: Warth of Alien Sensei (Just like the olympics)! Captain Green will be waddling about, so you can maybe get his new autograph! Oodith the Witch, who lives at the castle on the ski hill will be able to help you along your battle. Just click the picture of Oodith in the corner of the moon for a hint. If you use a hint, you lose a weapon. You have 5 hints and 5 weapons. Once you have no weapons you will be sent back to CP. Hope this helps! Old News Olympic Celebrations On Now! '''Submitted by Sir Jjoeyxx: Hi readers! Jjoeyxx here. I'm going to tell you all about what this wiki has to offer over our olympic holiday celebrations! Here are some highlights: 1. The homepage will have many olympic themed pictures and articles like this. 2. The Olympics are in the UK, so I'm gonna talk like I'm THE QUEEN OF UK!! I mean: I am going to talk like I am Queen Elizabeth II. Kinda posh, no offense to Londoners. 3. We will be hosting events starting Saturday!!!! The first one is the edit race. Rules are simple: The first user to get to a milestone in edits next (e.g, 100 edits, 150 edits, 200, edits) will win gold! Second gets silver and third gets bronze. At the end of the celebrations the user with the most badge points will win a special giant gold trophy (well, a template)!!!!!! 4. The opening ceremony is canceled because the host checked the chat and there is no one in there. Instead we will have a closing ceremony, and is on the 12th of Augest. Our host, PixelBirdTrick will come in on chat at 7:00 am EST, 4:00 am PST and 6:00 pm TST, 1:00 pm BST (or JST if you're Sir Jjoeyxx) That's all folks! I mean: That is all one has to say to one for information. LOL I sound like the queen! New Party revealed to be a Space Adventure! Captain Green said this morning whilst at the coffee shop with aunt arctic some info about the new party. It's a space party! Upcoming Events *Space Adventure!- ON NOW! *Computer Pin Released!- August 23rd See also: Club Penguin Fan World Wiki:Archived Fan Penguin News Issues Notes Just like in Angry Birds Fanon Wiki, this wiki does have notes from users. Please do not edit other notes or you will be blocked for 2 weeks. A note from Orangebird763 A note from Aparnaa A note from Sir Jjoeyxx Tomorrow I'm back from Iceland so I can use my computer but I go back to school on Thursday so I might not be able to edit as much now because our school is having a year called Work Work Hard Year. A note from Pinga Bird More coming soon! Rules See also: Club Penguin Fan World Wiki:Rules Weekly Poll This is our weekly poll that we will have hosted by Sir Jjoeyxx! Delhi and Omaha are through to the semi-final. Istanbul has recieved too many negative votes and is out. Madrid beat Tokyo and is through to the semi final. OUT: Istanbul(5th) and Tokyo(4th) were both beaten. What city should go through to the final of the 2020 olympic vote? Delhi, India Madrid, Spain Latest activity Category:Browse